Szeretsz még?
by LoveIsTheGameOfFate
Summary: Ez egy Fleur/Hermione AU történet amit még 2010-ben írtam eredetileg, de egy két dolgot átírtam benne. A két fejezet ugyanannak a történetnek a két különböző megírása. A történet szerint Hermione és Fleur jegyesek, de Fleur furán kezdett viselkedni az elmúlt pár hétben és Hermione megpróbál vele beszélni.
1. Chapter 1

Ver 2. (2010)

Beszélnem kell vele. Ezúttal nem engedek – futott át az agyán. Határozottan megindul a hálószoba felé, de a keze megakad a kilincsen. Soha nem csukták be az ajtót egymás előtt. Ez is csak egy a sok furcsaság közül, amik mostanában egyre jobban elválasztja őket egymástól.

Sóhajt, majd lassan és halkan kinyitja az ajtót. Próbál szigorú arckifejezést ölteni miközben összekulcsolt végtagokkal az ajtófélfának dől. Párja az ágyukon ül háttal az ajtónak. Hermione összehúzza a szemét. Fleur bal kezét nézi, pontosabban, a gyűrűt, ami 7 hónapja adott neki, mikor megkérte a kezét, majd lassan saját gyűrűjére néz. Ugyanolyan mint Fleur-é. Lehunyja a szemét. Pontosan ettől félt.

Már épp megszólalna, mikor a francia leveszi a gyűrűjét. Elakad a lélegzete. Döbbenete tovább fokozódik mikor a farmer is követi az ékszert. Csodálkozása átcsap elégedettségbe, ahogy a nő lábára pillant. Karja és lába öntudatlanul válik el egymástól, ahogy szája is akaratlanul húzódik kacér mosolyra.

A pillanat varázsát egy robbanásként ható zörej öli meg. A zörejt egy meggondolatlan mozdulat okozta: az auror testhelyzet váltása miatt egy kicsit neki lökte a csípőjét a félfának, amin megcsattant nadrágja fém díszítése. Fleur jól láthatóan megborzong majd lassan lehúzza a takarót az ágyról és ruhátlan lábára húzza. Az auror keze megfeszül a kilincsen.

\- Mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezi halkan. Hermione vicsorogva hatalmas erővel becsapja az ajtót mire párja ijedten felé fordul.

\- Ez egy hálószoba méghozzá a mi hálószobánk! Két dolgot szoktunk itt csinálni abból az egyik már 3 hónapja még csak fenn sincs az esti program listán! Szerinted mit csinálok, ha ?!

\- Éppen velem üvöltesz csak azt nem tudom miért! - kiált vissza értetlenül Fleur.

\- Az elmúlt 3 hónap miatt.

\- Mi volt neked olyan szörnyű ebben a 3 hónapban? - Hermione elképed.

\- Te komolyan nem vetted észre mit csinálsz folyamatosan?

\- Nem – néz rá értetlenül. Egy pillanatra megdermed majd megszólal.

\- Fleur – ül le higgadtan mire a francia összébb húzza magán a takarót. - Kerülni kezdtél és nem tudom hogy miért.

\- Nem is- tiltakozik hevesen és egy kicsit gyerekesen.

\- De igen. - Szomorúan gondol vissza az elmúlt 12 hétre majd a szőke hajú felé fordul. - Kérlek, válaszolj őszintén! - Keményen párja szemébe néz majd megfogja a kezét és legnagyobb örömére Fleur nem hogy nem veszi el, de lágyan összekulcsolja az ujjaikat. - Megbántad, hogy igent mondtál? - A francia láthatóan megdöbben.

\- Ezt miből gondolod? - suttogja végül.

\- Ne kezd újra légy szíves! - szorítja össze ajkait félő, ha nem így tenne ordítana. Mikor meglátja menyasszonya értetlen arckifejezését dühösen felpattan. - A fenébe Fleur! – rúg bele az ágyba. - Érzem hogy egyre jobban eltávolodunk egymástól. Először csak az esti fejfájás, ami természetesen mindig akkor jött rád amikor közeledni kezdtem. Nem erőltettem a dolgot de két hét után már elegem lett. Meg akartam veled beszélni a dolgot, de sikerült eltussolnod. Következőnek már ha megakartalak csókolni elfordítottad a fejed, ha megakartam fogni a kezed az utcán nem engedted. Kezdem úgy érezni mintha már... - Nem meri kimondani mert ha megteszi lehet hogy valóság lesz. És ettől mindennél jobban fél. Könnyek gyűlnek a szemében, de kipislogja őket majd a francia szemébe néz kétségbeesetten, megtörten, szomorúan. - … mintha már nem szeretnél.

\- De szeretlek! - vágja rá határozottan Fleur. A válasz egyszerre nyugtatja meg és fokozza bánatát mert ha szereti, akkor miért hidegült így el tőle?

\- Csak..- suttogja, de nem folytatja. Óvatosan Hermione szemébe néz.

\- Kérlek, kicsim – guggol elé és néz a szemébe. - Ígérem csendben végig hallgatlak és segítek bármiről is legyen szó.

\- Lehet hogy túl naiv vagyok de hiszek neked. - Végre! Milyen régen hallotta a lány ironikus humorát. De a várva várt folytatás elmarad. Az auror lágyan maga felé fordítja francia arcát, hogy végre ránézzen.

\- Bármi is az ami bánt, bármit is mondasz én még mindig szeretlek és szeretni foglak, érted? Szóval nyugodtan elmondhatod nem leszek rád mérges. - Biztatásként egy apró csókot lehet párja ajkára. Fleur elkapja a pillantását.

\- Tudod...nagyon szeretlek. Annyira hogy képes lennék bármit elviselni érted. - Sóhajt. - Nos... ez a házzaságosdi...

\- Megrémít? - suttogja segítőkészen.

\- Nem. Csak... nem tudom, hogy miattad csinálom vagy én is akarom. Ezért hanyagoltalak el, hogy egy kicsit át tudjam gondolni a dolgokat mert ahogy meglátlak minden gondolatom akörül kezd forogni hogyan tehetnélek boldoggá. Lehet, hogy kicsit túlzásba estem, sajnálom. - Pár perc hallgatás után Hermione megszólal.

\- És... mire jutottál? - A francia nagyot sóhajt.

\- Hermione Jane Granger... - Ez nem jó, akkor mondja ki a középső nevét ha mérges, de most nem tett semmit, gondolkodik az auror. Fleur felemeli maga mellől a gyűrűjét majd oda nyújtja a nőnek. Hermione megdermed. Legnagyobb döbbenetére a francia az Ő ujjáról is lehúzza a gyűrűt.

\- Akkor... - kezdi de a csodálkozás belé fojtja a szót mikor a szőke mellé térdel.

\- Te feltetted nekem a legfontosabb kérdést megmutatva: szeretsz annyira hogy képes vagy életed hátralévő éveit velem leélni. Itt az ideje, hogy én is megmutassam mennyire szeretlek. - Hermione meg sem bír szólalni. Szóval ilyen érzés volt neki mikor megkértem fut át az agyán majd mosolyogva engedve Fleur gyengéd taszításának felül az ágyra. - Hermione... hozzám jössz?

\- Két hónappal az esküvőnk előtt már illet feltenned ezt a kérdést – nevet miközben a gyűrű visszakerül az ujjára de Fleur arckifejezése elkomorítja. Rá néz a gyűrűkre majd menyasszonyára aki halkan megszólal.

\- Ha már templomi esküvőnk nem lehet legalább karikai gyűrűnk legyen – mormogja miközben Hermione kezébe adja saját gyűrűjét aki enyhe szomorúsággal illeszti a helyére az ékszert majd megöleli Fleur-t. Pontosan tudja milyen fájó pont ez kedvesének, aki már kiskora óta templomban akart esküdni.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem lehet templomi esküvőd.

\- Ne sajnáld mert nem hiányzik.

\- Tényleg?

\- Tényleg.

\- És... miért nem? - kérdezi bátortalanul, mire a francia felnevet majd megcsókolja.

\- Mert ha templomi esküvőm lenne nem te lennél, aki mellettem állna, hanem egy olyan valaki, akit feleannyira se tudnék szeretni mint téged. Többet érsz nekem, mint száz egyházi esküvő és vőlegény együtt véve.

\- Köszönöm – böki ki végül mire mindketten felnevetnek. - Én is szeretlek – fűzi hozzá majd menyasszonya szemébe néz aki lassan, kihívóan végig méri.

\- Említettem már hogy elmúlt a migrénem?


	2. Chapter 2

Ver.1.

Beszélnem kell vele, jön rá már sokadszorra. Ez így nem mehet tovább, egyszerűen nem normális ahogy Fleur viselkedik. Hálószobájuk felé indul. Enyhe döbbenettel veszi észre hogy az ajtó be van csukva. Egy hónappal ezelőtt dühösen berontott volna és kezdett volna ordítani, most viszont csak elszomorodik. Halkan kinyitja az ajtót. Fleur éppen az ágyon ül. Nem vette észre a másikat, aki meg is szólítaná, ha a háttal ülő lány nem kezdene vetkőzni. Lassan nekidől az ajtófélfának, kezét illetve lábait összekulcsolja. A szőke hajú kigombolja farmerjét majd lassan lehúzza a lábáról. Hermione lustán elmosolyodik. Szemét Fleur hosszú formás lábán legelteti, miközben karjai és lábai önmaguktól válnak szét. Mikor kezét zsebreteszi enyhén nekilöki a csípőjét a félfának amin nagyot koppan a fém díszítés. Robbanásként hat a nagy csendben az apró zörej. A francia ijedten engedi el pólóját amit kezdett levenni.

\- Mióta állsz ott? - kérdezi csendesen anélkül, hogy megfordulna. Az aurornak elakad a szava. Mióta irritálja a lányt ha nézi ahogy átöltözik? Bár... ezen már meg sem kéne lepődnie.

\- Pontosan erről akarok veled beszélni – fonja össze végtagjait ismét miután meghúzza a copfját tartó hajgumit.

\- Mármint miről? - húzza csupasz lábára a takarót.

\- A francba, Fleur, úgy viselkedsz velem, mintha leprás lennék!

\- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozik hevesnek alig mondható hangon.

\- Nem-e? - suttogja dühtől remegő hangon. - Két hónapja kerülsz és nem vagy hajlandó elmondani hogy miért! Az érintésemtől is undorodsz! Ha meg akarom fogni a kezed elrántod, ha ha este átölelnélek elhúzódsz szexről pedig már szó sincs!

\- Két hónapot sem bírsz ki nélkülem te perverz?

\- ÉN perverz?! Kettőnk közül ki volt, aki áprilisban minden este rávett hogy csináljuk? Ki volt, aki még akkor is ha influenzás voltam „gyógyszer" néven ágyba döntött?! Te! Most meg mit csinálsz? Elszégyelled magad azon , hogy nézem , ahogy átöltözöl mint valami szűz fruska.

\- Szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni. Kis magánéletet!

\- Magánélet? Az ég szerelmére én leszek én leszek a magánéleted lehetőleg még ebben az évben! Vagy elfelejtetted hogy megkértem a kezed? Már nem vagy benne biztos hogy ezt szeretnéd? Én meghallgatlak, de ahhoz beszélned kell velem.

\- Most menj el – suttogja a szőke.

\- Nem! Addig nem amíg meg nem beszéljük mi történt!

\- Menj! - kiált Fleur mire Hermione elé guggol. Menyasszonya szeméből süt az indulat és az undor, mikor a lány két kezébe veszi az arcát.

\- Kérlek, kicsim!

\- Eressz! - rántja el a fejét. Az aurort hirtelen és elemi erővel önti el a düh.

\- Basszus, Fleur, a menyasszonyom vagy nem normális hogy így viselkedsz!

\- Te sem vagy normális! Miért nem értesz meg?

\- Mit értsek meg? Az elkényeztetett királylány rájön hogy mégsem szereti azt akit három éven keresztül hitegetett?! Jaj ,meghasad érte a szívem!

\- Szemét vagy! Egy rohadt nagy szemét Hermione Jane Granger!

\- Akkor te mi vagy?! Ha neked ez a három év nem volt más mint egy játék, akkor te csak egy jól álcázott francia kurva vagy semmi több! - Hatalmasat csattanás kíséri a pofont, amit Fleur ad Hermionénak. Egy pillanatra mindketten elborzadnak majd az auror rádönti az ágyra menyasszonyát gondosan lefogva a kezeit. - Rendben ezért bocsánatot kérek de a többiért nem!

\- Én sem! - A barna hajú hirtelen méri végig az alatta fekvő nőt. Érzi hogy elönti a forróság de továbbra is erősen tartja foglyát. Rettegést lát az imádott kék szempárban.

\- Mi történt veled? Hová tűnt az a nagyhangú, tüzes lány, akibe beleszerettem?

\- Ideiglenes beleült egy kád hideg vízbe – suttogja egy csepp iróniával a hangjában. Mélyet sóhajt.

\- Valójában... nagyon szeretlek, de... ez az egész házzaságosdi olyan...

\- Ijesztő? - segíti ki mire bólint.

\- Csak... végig akartam gondolni, hogy csak miattad csinálom vagy én is akarom. Talán kicsit túlzásba estem. Sajnálom! - Hermione jó pár másodpercig nem bír megszólalni.

\- Te kis suta – öleli át meghatottan párját az auror. - Tudod én hogy kezdek minden napot?

\- Leszállsz rólam, hogy tudjak levegőt venni?

\- Bocsi – emelkedik kicsit fel hagyva, hogy a francia levegőt kapjon majd mosolyogva fojtatja. - Dühösen gondolom végig mennyi mindent kell aznap elintéznem. Aztán rád nézek. Amint meglátom reggel a hunyorgó szemedet elönt a boldogság és nem érdekel milyen nehézség jön még aznap, mert tudom, hogy te itt vagy nekem. Érted akár száz vagy akár ezer rosszabbnál rosszabb napot is átélnék.

\- Hermione én annyira... - egy apró pofon szakítja félbe monológját, amit egy forró csók követ.

\- Soha többé ne merészelj így viselkedni, érted? Egy pillanatra tényleg elhittem hogy megutáltál... azt nem éltem volna túl – jelenti ki könnyes szemmel. Fleur elmosolyodik. És ez a nő vezetett engem repedt sarkúnak kevesebb mint két perce – fut át agyán a vidám gondolat. Egy határozott mozdulattal átpörgeti magukat az ágyon.

\- Nehéz volt hozni a domina szerepét 2 hónapig helyettem?

\- Ha te azt tudnád – mosolyodik el az auror miközben karját a szőke hajú nyaka köré fonja.

\- Nehéz volt lekurvázni? - mosolyog ravaszan mire Hermione elpirul.

\- Nem úgy gondoltam csak... nagyon mérges voltam...

\- Megértem. De nem lenne egyerűbb ha legközelebb mikor ennyire dühös leszel a sértegetés helyett inkább ledöntetnél erre az ágyra és...

\- De Fleur! - szakítja félbe megütközve, de egy halvány mosollyal a szája szélén.

\- Ha te nem akkor majd én – kezdi el a barna hajú nyakát csókolgatni, aki olyan régóta várt már erre a csábítgatásra. Minden érintést, ölelést kincsnek érez. Tisztában van vele, hogy menyasszonya kárpótolni akarja ezzel a különösen nagy odafigyeléssel, de önző módon úgy érzi megérdemli. Végre maga mögött hagyhatja a több hétnyi kétséggel való hadakozást és a párnába fojtott zokogásokat. Persze ő is okozott párjának földöntúli örömöt hiszen rá is ráfért, neki se lehetett könnyű ez nyolc hét. Szerelmes szavakat suttog a fülébe, fogadkozik hogy soha nem hagyja el. El akarja oszlatni Fleur kételyeit, mert tudja hogy nem az a baj hogy a lány nem szereti, nagyon is szereti, azt érzi, csak önmagában nem bízik. Egymás karjaiba aludnának el de:

\- Figyelj... - mormogja halkan, kimerülten Hermione.

\- Hm? - Fleur nem bír szavakat formálni örül, hogy egyáltalán képes még felfogni az auror szavait.

\- Többször kéne veszekednünk. - Fleur egy nevetésnek szánt dallamos hümmögéssel válaszol.

\- Meglesz.. emiatt ne aggódj.


End file.
